Alternos
by Holdyourhippogryfs
Summary: "- ¿Es qué no lo saben? -Preguntó Harry, viendolas como sí se suponía que aquello lo sabía todo el - No pueden venir aquí a menos que alguien las halla -Dijo con voz lenta, seria- Sí ustedes dos están aquí; significa que sus alter-egos están Hermione y Luna sintieron un nudo en el Las cosas acababan de tornarse más complicada de lo que pensaban"
1. Confusión

¡Hola hermosas lectoras! O lectores, quien sabe ajshsj. Me llamo Estefania, tengo 18 años, y esta es mi segunda novela aquí. Tenía mucho tiempo queriendo subirla y ahora que le encontré un nombre apropiado, la subiré. La novela ya está completamente escrita porque la escribí para mi mejor amiga hace un año, así que no se preocupen que no la abandonaré3. Bien, hay un par de cosas que quiero decir antes de que empiecen a leer: 1- son dos protagonistas, tanto Hermione como Luna aparecen por igual. 2- Hay bastante suspenso y acción durante toda la novela, ¡También hay romance! pero no se esperen uno de esos romances en los que ya se enamoraron en el segundo capítulo, porque no es así :c. 3- Leerán mucho la palabra "Hermana" entre Hermione y Luna, pero no son hermanas, es un apodo de cariño, no se confundan. ¡Eso es todo!  
Espero de corazón que les guste la novela y dejen reviews si así el caso y les parece interesante. Beesoos.

**Capitulo uno.**  
**"Confusión"**

"Levantate, vamos, arriba."

Los escombros rodaron por su espalda, cayendo al suelo y alejandose de ella. Hermione apoyó las manos en el piso, intentando levantarse. Estaba demásiado confundida, demásiado aturdida para terminar de conectar lo que había sucedido. Tosió con fuerza, haciendo que el polvo se agitara en el aire frente a su rostro. Se arrastró unos mentros por el suelo, gateándo como sí fuera una bebé hasta que alcanzó la pared de céramicas rosadas que tenía al frente. Recostó la espalda y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a temblar. Cerró los ojos, apurruñándolos sin querer ver el desastre en el que estaba. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Cómo terminó atrapada entre escombros y una puerta caída? Intentó recordarlo, pero se encontraba en shock. Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro, tapándose los oídos cuando escuchó más escombros moverse. ¿Ahora qué? ¿Acaso la terminarían de matar? Estaba muerta de miedo y confusión. ¿Era así como pasaría los últimos segundos de su vida? Atrapada entre una pared, una puerta destartalada y el uniforme de su colegio dañado, sin poder controlarse para saber como había terminado allí. Se acurrucó contra la pared, pegando las piernas a ella y suspiró. "_Concentrate, por favor, concentrate_" se dijo a si misma, tenía que hacer un último esfuerzo por recordar como había llegado allí antes de morir. Los pasos se hicieron más notables, los escuchó los escombros siendo apartados. El llanto resbaló por su mejilla, callendo al piso. "Estaba en el pasillo del colegio" pensó, urgándo en su traumatizada cabeza para unir las piezas, pues hasta el momento no recordaba nada, solo haber despertado en ese sitio, en esas condiciones. Suspiró y puso su mente a trabajar. Recordó haber estado en el pasillo del segundo piso, quejándose de como hacía calor y de que no aguantaría cuatro horas más encerrada en ese infierno que llamaban colegio. Recordó haber entrado al salón en busca de su bolso y dirigirse a clases de Quimica donde pasó las dos siguientes horas sin prestar la más mínima atención. Recordó haberle respondido algo a Harry, su compañero de clases desde primaria, sobre la asignación de Biología y que no tendría problema en ayudarlo... ¿Y luego, qué? Su mente se trancó, frenandole el paso. "Mierda, Hermione..." El llanto la invadió nuevamente, nada la frustraba más que esa confusión en la que estaba hundida. Parecía que lo que había sucedido tan solo minutos atrás en realidad hubiera pasado siglos antes. Notó que la puerta que la tenía atrapada se movía, y un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella. "¡Maldita sea!... Hablaste con Harry, ¿Luego qué pasó?" Se concentró tanto como pudo y entonces fue capás de verlo. Salió disparada del salón justo cuando sonó la campana, con el bolso rebotándo sobre su hombro a medida que corría por el pasillo principal del segundo piso. Iba con prisa pues de verdad necesitaba ir al sanitario antes de que empezara e siguiente periodo, además, estaba buscándo a...

- ¡Hermione!

La puerta cayó hacia atrás, liberándola. La repentina claridad la cegó por unos segundos. Hermione soltó un grito que se apagó cuando sus ojos por fín vieron quien había retirado la puerta. Su mejor amiga se encontraba de pie frente a ella, con los cabellos rubios callendole por la camisa del uniforme, la falda desgarrada y un rostro de confusión idéntico al de ella. Hermione se levantó con piernas temblorosas y abrazó a su mejor amiga, a su hermana.

- ¡Luna! -Murmuró, llorándo.

¿Cómo se había olvidado de que su mejor amiga estaba con ella? ¿De que Luna estaba pasándo por lo mismo? Ahora lo recordó todo. Se había topado con Luna en el pasillo y le pidió que la acompañara al sanitario. Luna se había negado al principio, pero accedió y la acompañó. Los sanitarios del segundo piso estaban vacíos cuando ellas entraron, claro, la campana iba a sonar en pocos segundos, ellas eran las únicas allí. Hermione entró a uno de los baños mientras Luna se había quedado apoyada en la puerta del cúbiculo, hablándo de que tampoco sobreviviría otras dos horas antes de poder irse a casa. Lo que no se imaginó fue que quizás nunca regresaría a su casa. Hermione había salido del cubiculo para lavarse las manos mientras Luna intentaba aplacarse el cabello con las manos cuando se percató de que no había agua; no le pareció extraño, hasta que la rubia señaló que ya habían pasado más de dos minutos, cosa que indicaba que la campana debía haber sonado, pero no lo hizo. No le dieron importancia, pero cuando decidieron abrir la puerta todo sucedió.  
Fue tan brusco, tan repentino, que las asustó hasta la médula a ambas, dejándolas en un estado de shock. Un gran temblor las hizo retroceder. Al principio ninguna de las dos entendió bien que rayos estaba pasando. No era normal que temblara, no así, de la nada. Luna despegó la mano de la puerta que había intentando abrir, echándose hacia atrás junto con Hermione. El temblor se hizo cada vez más intenso. Las puertas de los sanitarios se balancearon de un lado al otro, los vidrios de las ventanas cedieron, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. El estallido de los vidrios las hizo tirarse al suelo y cubrirse la cabeza con las manos al tiempo que soltaban un grito al unísono. De repente todo se volvió completamente oscuro, como si la luz del sol se hubiera apagado por un interruptor gigante. El miedo las había invadido al instante. Las puertas se salieron de sus marcos, los lavabos tintinaban por dentro y el suelo no dejaba de temblar bajo ellas. Solo estaban esperando el derrumbe; de seguro quedarían atrapadas, pero el piso no cedió.

Hermione había intentando gritar al igual que Luna cuando un sonido gutural salió de la nada, pero no pudieron emitir grito alguno. Un peso aplastante las hundía contra el suelo, cortando su suministro de aire. Se ahogarían, aplastadas por algún tipo de gravedad mil veces más grande que la normal. Pero justo cuando sus pulmones parecían a punto de estallar: Todo acabó. El peso invisible fue retirado de sus pechos, las puertas dejaron de tambalearse y el suelo de temblar. Todo quedó en un inmenso silencio en menos de dos segundos y en ese momento perdieron la consiencia.  
Ahora las dos recordaban lo que había sucedido tan solo minutos atrás con perfecta claridad.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó...? -Murmuró Hermione, dandole un vistazo a todo.

El sanitario del segundo piso siempre había sido uno de los más conservados de todo el instituto. Siempre estaba limpio y ordenado, pero en ese momento, frente a sus ojos, estaba completamente destruído. Buena parte del techo se había caído, dejando la estructura desnuda al descubierto, los lavabos se habían craquelado, rompiendo la fina cerámica, las puertas estaban todas fuera de sus marcos, tiradas, algunas partidas por la mitad, otras no. Los espejos rotos se esparcían por todo el piso, amenazando con cortarlas si caían sobre ellos. El baño parecía una zona de guerra.

- ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! -Gritó Hermione con desesperación, corriendo hacia la puerta del sanitario- ¡Quiero salir de aqui, quiero...!

Luna estaba a punto de gritarle que no lo hiciera, que no abriera la puerta, pero era demasiado tarde. Hermione abrió la puerta, y lo que fuera que había allá afuera; no era su colegio.  
Afuera todo era completamente negro como el alquitrán. No había cielo, ni suelo, solo negrura a donde fuera que miraran. Era como sí todo lo que existiera más allá de la puerta fuera un espacio infinito sin ocupar. La idea le causó nauseas a Hermione, quien se hechó hacia atrás, tapándose la boca detrás de las manos. Su cerebro le hacia demásiadas preguntas, una tras otra. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? ¿Donde estaban? ¿Se habría desmayado y todo eso era un sueño? Quería creer la última pregunta pero un grito ahogado de su amiga la hizo deshechar la idea: Luna estaba igualmente de confundida que ella.  
Cerró la puerta como sí la misma estuviera en llamas y ladeó la cabeza para verla con una mirada llena de terror en los ojos.

- ¿Qué...? -Comenzó la rubia, pero se calló- El temblor.  
- ¿El temblor? -Hermione despegó las manos de su boca, atreviendose a hablar- No creeras qué...  
- ¡No sé que creer! -Luna negó con la cabeza, deslizandose por la pared hasta caer sentada en el suelo- El temblor empezó, todo comenzó a moverse, los ruidos... Y ahora, bueno, ahora estamos aquí.  
- Luna...

Ella también podía sentir la desesperación creciente en su garganta, al igual que Luna. Ambas sentían lo mismo: Un irracionable miedo mezclado con la desesperación de no saber que rayos estaba pasando. Pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo. La rubia apretó las rodillas contra su pecho y sollozó en silencio, debía controlarse, pero necesitaba soltar todo primero. Hermione siguió su ejemplo, y aunque no lloró, se sentó junto a su amiga, intentando decifrar como podían seguir adelante, sí es que había un adelante, claro.  
Pasaron los minutos sin que ninguna de las dos digera absolutamente nada. Se limitaron a callarse los gritos, el miedo y la anciedad, al menos por ahora. Luna se limpió las lágrimas aún húmedas de la mejilla unos minutos después y se levantó de un salto.

- Hay que salir. -Dijo al fín, aunque su voz flaqueó.  
- ¿A donde? Allá afuera no hay nada. -Hermione también se puso de pie. Tenía la cara hinchada, roja por aguantar las lágrimas- ¿No sería mejor...?  
- ¿Quedarnos aquí? -La chica negó con la cabeza- Hermione, tenemos que salir. Ver que demonios hay allá afuera.

Ambas dirigeron su mirada directamente hacia la puerta que estaba nuevamente cerrada. Sabían que no se podrían quedar allí, en un baño, o lo que solía ser el baño de su colegio para siempre, eventualmente necesitarian salir. ¿Y para qué prolongar lo inevitable? No podían sobrevivir allí, y, honestamente, la idea de seguir encerradas les causaba solo más miedo irracional: La única respuesta lógica era salir. Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza, aceptándo el hecho inevitable y Luna hizo lo mismo antes de recogerse el cabello en una coleta alta. Se acercó a paso lento hacia la puerta, con cuidado hasta que tuvo la mano sobre la perilla. Toda la situación se sentía tan irreal que pensó que despertaría en su cama, chillando por una horrible pesadilla y eso sería todo. Pero la perilla bajo su mano era completamente real. Tomó un largo suspiro y abrió la puerta. 


	2. Oscuridad

¡Hola chicas! Para las dos que me preguntaron -Ya que no sé como responder por privado ajshs- sí, ésta es la misma novela de "Desde el otro lado" solo que me dí cuenta que no me gustaba el primer capítulo, ni el nombre de la novela, además de que tenía varios errores, así que decidí eliminarla y volver a subirla completamente corregida :D. Gracias por leerla, prometo que no las decepcionará. ¡Besoos y disfruten del capítulo!

**Capitulo dos.**  
**Oscuridad.**

Un torbellino de colores rojos y naranjas la invadieron; de repente la oscuridad había cobrado vida. Su primer instinto fue echarse hacia atrás, pero Hermione la había empujado por la espalda, haciéndola abandonar el baño.

- ¡Corre! -Gritó la chica, saliendo disparada del baño.

Luna no tuvo tiempo de preguntar porqué; una explosión a sus espaldas fue razón suficiente para correr detrás de Hermione como alma que lleva el diablo. No eran fuegos artificiales los que inundaban el cielo de ese lugar, eran bombas. Montones de bombas explotando por doquier. Gracias a la débil luz que proporcionaba el fuego se percató de que estaban en una calle. Una especie de boulevard abandonado; o destruido, no podía decir exactamente cual de los dos. Hermione se escabulló por una calle paralela y ella la siguió hasta que su amiga se detuvo. El ruido de las explosiones sonaba aún a lo lejos, pero al menos ninguna otra bomba había explotado donde estaban ellas.

- El baño, desapareció. -Dijo Hermione entre jadeos- Cuando saliste, cuando pisaste afuera de el... Se convirtió en una habitación abandonada. -Su respiración era irregular: ella no solía correr de esa manera.  
- ¿Donde estamos? -Luna alzó la cabeza; debían estar en algún edificio abandonado.  
- No lo sé. En mi vida había visto unas calles tan...

Pero no pudo terminar su oración. Unos pasos acompañados de gritos tan llenos de dolor como ellas nunca habían escuchado las paralizaron. Provenían de ese mismo edificio. La sangre se les congeló en las venas, nunca, ni siquiera en las horribles películas de suspenso más intensas habían escuchado unos gritos como aquellos. Estaban llenos de dolor, de temor... De muerte. Cuando sus sentidos les permitieron reaccionar lo siguiente que escucharon fueron pasos; pasos de algo o alguien viniendo hacia ellas. A hacerlas gritar de igual manera.  
Esta vez Luna reaccionó antes y tomó a Hermione por el brazo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar, ¿Qué era mejor, salir al pandemonio que era todo allá afuera o seguir dentro del edificio? Afuera era mejor. La jaló del brazo, trayéndola con ella hacia la salida. Corrieron sin saber a donde se dirigían, sencillamente querían alejarse de los gritos y las bombas, pero cada calle se encontraba igualmente destruida que la anterior. Restos de tela, comida, muebles, se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo de cemento. Les dificultaba la huida cada vez más sortear el montón de porquerías en su camino.  
No sabía cuantas calles habían recorrido pero Luna se detuvo, apoyando las manos de sus rodillas en una arcada terrible.

- Luna, ¿Te sientes bien? -Hermione la tomó por los hombros, intentando enderezarla, pero fue inútil.  
- Yo no... Yo no desayuné, no tenía hambre en la mañana. -Murmuró la rubia antes de doblarse sobre rodillas gracias a otra arcada- Dame un segundo.

Solo necesitaba reponerse, tomar una bocanada de aire y seguir corriendo. Sin embargo, su cuerpo ya estaba exhausto, al igual que el de Hermione. Ambas tenían heridas por cortes de las cosas que salieron volando en la explosión, igual que la falda del colegio destrozada a jirones en la parte baja. Sus rostros estaban empapados de sudor, no sabían como seguirían corriendo. Luna se repuso lo mejor que pudo y con la ayuda de Hermione se levantó del suelo, algo pálida.

- Necesitamos encontrar un lugar, al menos por ahora. -Dijo Hermione, ya no corrían, ahora caminaban.- No puedes seguir así, estás mal, necesitas comida, agua...  
- Hermi... -Intentó decir, pero la chica siguió hablando.  
- Y algo para la cortada de tu pierna. Yo también la tengo, pero no me duele, tú estás pálida. Dios, ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?  
- ¡Hermione! -Gritó Luna, deteniéndose súbitamente.- Allí hay una casa.

Luna digirió su mirada hacia la pequeña casa de una sola planta y forma ovlada que había a solo una calle de ellas. Estaba, igual que todo lo demás, raída y sucia, pero al menos se mantenía en pie ante las bombas. Al parecer, el bombardeo se había detenido, o siquiera no estaban apuntándoles bombas justo en sus espaldas. Asintió con la cabeza y, ayudando a su amiga, caminó hasta la entrada de la casita. No esperaba encontrar agua, comida o un radio con su canción favorita tocando; se conformaba con un lugar en donde dormir y esperar a que saliera el sol. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par así que pasó de largo y la cerró detrás de ella. Su sexto sentido le advirtió que quizás había alguien allí, pero todo estaba tan silencioso que borró la idea de su mente.

- Voy a ver si hay agua, o algo de comer. -Le dijo a Luna, la cual se sentó en un sofá casi completamente destruido; seguía pálida.  
- Hermione, no vayas tu sola.  
- Tú estás a punto de desmayarte, así que cállate y espera por mí. Además, la cocina está allí mismo.

Luna se calló la replica que iba a decir y se limitó a recostarse del raído sofá. Por el otro lado Hermione se armó de valor y caminó hacia la primera habitación de la casa, que ella suponía, debía de ser la cocina. Bajó la mirada hacia sus piernas. Era tan irreal ver aún la falda de su uniforme, se sentía lejana y extraña, como sí hubieran pasado diez años en menos de tres horas. Estaba exhausta, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso y su alma también. Era tanto lo que había pasado en menos de un día que ni siquiera las lágrimas que estuvo conteniendo le servían para calmarse; solo podía seguir adelante.  
Tenía razón, era la cocina. Estaba tristemente alumbrada por una vela a punto de terminar. Paseó la mirada primero por la habitación y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie, pasó. El olor la golpeó inmediatamente en la nariz. Un olor prominente a putrefacción. Llevó sus manos hasta la boca, resistiendo el creciente deseo de vomitar y con mucha fuerza de voluntad, se resistió. De repente recordó la cocina de su casa, pequeña, acogedora y siempre con algo listo para comer. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía demasiado lejos de su hogar, de su vida. La sensación que invadió a Hermione hizo que se diera cuenta de la gravedad de todo lo que pasaba. No sabían donde estaban, ni porqué llegaron allí. Además, estaban exhaustas y la verdad no tenían ni idea de que hacer. Eran dos adolescentes intentando pensar como adultos para salvar sus pellejos.

- ¿Sigues viva? -La débil voz de su mejor amiga le llegó a los oídos desde la sala.  
- ¡Sí! -Le respondió al tiempo que abría la nevera.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas del rostro antes de echarle una mirada al interior de la nevera. La comida estaba completamente dañada, llena de moho y otras cosas innombrables. Se echó hacia atrás como si la puerta contuviera electricidad y, sin poder aguantar más, vomitó. Por suerte, no había mucho en su estomago, así que no hizo ningún desastre. Se limpió la boca con el dobladillo de la falda. Quizás por casualidad, o por otro motivo, su mirada se fijó en algo que al principio no pudo creer: Garrafas de agua. Tres garrafas llenas con agua completamente limpias yacían a un lado del fregadero. Por fin, un punto a su favor. Fue tanta su impresión de haber encontrado agua que apenas pudo creerlo cuando destapó la primera y bebió un sorbo: Sabía a cielo.

- ¡Luna encontré agu...!

Un grito proveniente de la sala de estar le congeló la sangre. Su amiga, la habían herido. Dejó la garrafa de agua y salió disparada hacia la sala, pero la luz era tan pobre que no podía ver a Luna. ¿Alguien había entrado a la casa? No era posible, ella no escuchó nada. Abrió la boca para gritar, para llamar a su amiga, pero algo la cubrió, callándola. Intentó resistirse, forcejando con quien fuera que la estaba reteniendo, pero al instante la negrura la envolvió y fue incapaz de moverse. 


	3. El inicio

¡Hola chicas! aquí estoy para dejarles el nuevo capítulo de esta novelita3. Espero que les esté gustando hasta el momento y sí así es, por favor dejen reviews, realmente los aprecio. Muchas gracias por leer!

**Capitulo 3.**  
**El inicio.**

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotarle, le dolía, le dolía horriblemente. La última vez que su cabeza le había dolido de tal manera fue un día en que se había saltado las dos primeras comidas del día y terminó pagando el precio horas después debido al hambre. Se sentía ajena a su cuerpo, como si su mente estuviera esparcida a millones de kilómetros de ella. Un suave olor la distrajo de sus pensamientos, al principio le costó identificarlo hasta que por fin logró conseguirle un nombre: Lavanda. Olía a lavanda. Primero el olor le llegó con suavidad, luego cada vez con más y más intensidad hasta que sintió que se ahogaría en el dulzón aroma. Pocas veces había olido la lavanda, de hecho, conocía el olor gracias al jabón para la ropa que usaba su mamá cada vez que lavaba su uniforme escolar. El uniforme, el baño, el temblor, las bombas... Todas las imágenes llegaron una tras otra en un torbellino en su mente. Todas pasaban tan rápido ante sus ojos que en un punto se sintió mareada. Volvía a revivir el horror.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos. Una luz cegadora se apoderó de su vista por unos segundos hasta que después de varios parpadeos logró acostumbrarse; no era una luz: Era el sol. Estaba en algún tipo de habitación con las ventanas rotas, de allí provenía tanta luz. La cabeza le ardió terriblemente, diciéndole a gritos que aún le dolía. Quiso llevarse las manos a la cara, cuando lo intentó se percató de que estaba atada por un tosco nudo de las manos. Bajó la mirada un poco más. Más abajo de su falda, cerca de la rodilla, tenía una cortada llena de algo blanco. ¿Su pierna se estaba pudriendo? La idea la aterrorizó y gritó nuevamente. No sabía a quien le gritaba, o a qué, pero nada de aquello se sentía bien.

Siguió recorriendo la habitación en la que se encontraba con la mirada, carecía totalmente de mobiliario, a excepción de la cama en la que estaba y... Su amiga. No se había percatado de que Luna también estaba allí. La pelinegra estaba inconsciente, pero viva, lo podía notar por el leve movimiento de su tórax. También llevaba la pierna llena de algo blanco allí donde tenía la herida y seguía con el uniforme del colegio. Quería llegar hasta ella, saber si estaba bien, pero una punzada de dolor proveniente de su propia pierna la hizo gritar.

- Shh, calma. -Alguien entró a la habitación, pero no logró reconocerlo: Estaba demasiado cansada- No se supone que debías despertarte aún.

Hermione alzó la cabeza, intentando decir algo, pero no lo consiguió. Apenas había logrado entreabrir los ojos y ver una maraña de cabellos oscuros cuando sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente y una suave ola de inconsciencia se la llevó de regreso. Luna quería con todas sus fuerzas abrir los ojos; había escuchado a su mejor amiga gritar una y otra vez. Sí bien su cerebro seguía bajo los efectos de algún tipo de anestesia, sabía que no estaba bien. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Haber sido arrastrada por alguien. No, arrastrada no; llevada cuidadosamente por alguien. Eso era lo último que su atontada mente podía recordar. Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y no era para menos. Recordaba todo lo que había pasado en un día. En un momento estaban en su colegio, y al siguiente en ese asqueroso lugar, destrozado por las bombas y el paso del tiempo. Corriendo entre escombros hasta... Hasta que se las tragó la oscuridad. No podía recordar cuanto tiempo llevaba así: Dormida, o lo más parecido a eso. ¿Dos días, quizás más? Lo cierto es que sí bien quería salir de allí, comunicarse, abrir los ojos, mover las piernas; fuera lo que fuera que le estaban dando hacía que el dolor bajara de intensidad poco a poco. Su mente intentó mantenerse activa un rato más, conectando toda la información que tenía hasta el momento, pero sucumbió ante la debilidad y dejó que la anestesia se la llevara de regreso.

- ¿Se despertaron? -El chico se apoyó en la baranda rota de la escalera. Su rostro estaba lleno de polvo y sangre.

- No. Hermione se despertó, pero le ajusté la anestesia nuevamente. -Le aseguró el otro antes de extender la mano- Gracias.

- Avísame cuando despierten, o si necesitan algo más. ¿Vale? -El chico desenfundó su arma antes de estrechar la mano del otro. Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo para agregar:- Trata de no soltarles toda la información de un solo sopetón, ¿Sí?

- Trataré. -Le aseguró con una sonrisa. Hacía mucho que no sonreía.- Cuídate.

- Tu también, Harry.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, con miedo. Pensó que algo llegaría para nublarle la visión, devolverla a la oscuridad, pero no pasó absolutamente nada. Luna se incorporó con lentitud a la cama destartalada en la que se encontraba. Su pierna ya estaba sana, aunque con una horrible cicatriz de al menos cinco centímetros de larga. Ya su cabeza había dejado de dar vueltas. Aún le dolían varias partes de su anatomía, pero era un dolor bastante soportable; el tipo que te da después de una clase intensa de ejercicio cardiovascular. El sol brillaba en lo alto del pedazo de cielo que podía ver desde la ventana rota de la habitación. No se molestó en gritar el nombre de su amiga, la localizó al instante. Estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia, en la cama contigua a la suya. Ella seguía bajo los efectos de los somníferos, o al menos eso parecía. No sabía porque, pero por algún motivo no se sentía amenazada ni en peligro de muerte, así que se levantó de la cama con mucho cuidado y caminó por la habitación. Alguien tuvo la amabilidad suficiente de depositar sus zapatos negros en una esquina del lugar. Se los colocó antes de seguir caminando. En realidad, no había nada en la habitación además de las camas, pero sentía que si no caminaba pronto olvidaría como hacerlo. Se acercó hasta la ventana; el día afuera era brillante, con el sol en lo alto y ni siquiera una sola nube. ¿Qué hora sería de regreso en su lugar? Quizás era de día también, o ya el sol se había puesto ¿Ya habrían notado su ausencia? Podía seguir haciéndose preguntas sin respuestas pero un quejido la distrajo.

Hermione se incorporó lentamente en la cama, en su rostro brillaba la confusión.

- ¿Lu...? -Tosió un par de veces- ¿Luna, estás bien?

- Sí, ¿Y tú? -Luna se acercó, evaluándola con la mirada. Además de lo increíblemente confundida, se veía bien.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se levantaba de un saltito rápido. Se sentía muchísimo mejor que la última vez que abrió los ojos. Le echó un rápido vistazo al corte debajo de su rodilla: Estaba casi completamente borrado. Dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, el piso frío se sentía extraño bajo sus pies.

- Espera, tus zapatos deben estar por algún lado también. -La rubia buscó con la mirada hasta que los encontró en la esquina contraria- Toma.

- ¿Tu... Yo...? -Hermione cogió los zapatos y negó con la cabeza- Por favor, dime que sabes que rayos pasó, como terminamos aquí. -Le pidió, sentándose para colocarse el calzado.

- No se nada. -Luna se encogió de hombros- Me desperté hace solo tres minutos o menos, vi mis zapatos y me los puse; eso es todo. Ah, y que me siento mejor.

- Yo también. -La castaña le dio un taconazo al suelo para terminar de calzarse el zapato izquierdo y se levantó nuevamente- Recuerdo haberme despertado antes, no sé... Puede que haya estado soñando, pero vi a alguien.

- ¿A alguien? ¿El o la cosa que nos trajo aquí?

- Ajá. Era humano, por cierto. -Hermione se sentía extrañamente ligera; aún la situación era rara y retorcida, pero con estar despierta, en pie y junto a su mejor amiga era ya algo bueno.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Ninguna de las dos sabía que más decir, ya que no poseían más información. Solo les quedaba una cosa que hacer y eso era salir de la habitación, ver que había más allá.

- ¿Crees que nos maten? -La primera en hacer la pregunta en voz alta fue la rubia. No era algo agradable, pero era una opción.

- No... No. -Dijo Hermione con convicción- Nos mantuvieron vivas y en una pieza, ¿Para que matarnos después de todo eso? Ya tú estabas moribunda cuando nos agarraron.

- Entonces hay que salir. -Luna tomó una larga bocanada de aire y dio un paso hacia adelante- Vamos.

Caminaron fuera de la habitación, saliendo a un pasillo largo con dos puertas a los costados. Las paredes eran de un color verde claro, y las puertas de hierro. Intentaron abrirlas, pero ambas se encontraban cerradas con llave, así que siguieron adelante. No se les ocurrió agarrar algo para defenderse, aunque honestamente no había absolutamente nada que agarrar, incluso si hubieran querido ir armadas. Se encontraban en una casa, que en sus días buenos debió estar habitada por una familia grande, pues era extensa y costaba de dos pisos. Bajaron las escaleras con cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al pisar los peldaños. Cuando pisaron el rellano de la planta baja un ruido proveniente del pasillo más cercano les llamó la atención. Sonaba metálico, sordo.

Hermione ya estaba en la entrada del pasillo cuando Luna la detuvo por el brazo.

- ¿A donde vas? ¿Quieres ir directamente hacia el ruido? -Preguntó entre susurros.

- Sí. Mira, estoy a tres segundos de volverme loca, si alguien está haciendo ese ruido, yo quiero saber quien es. -Le respondió la chica, con la mirada clavada en el corto pasillo.

En eso tenía razón: Ella también se volvería loca o quedaría en estado de shock por el resto de su vida si no obtenía una respuesta. Siguió como una sombra a su amiga por el pasillo, apenas respirando. Con cada paso que daban el ruido se volvía más y más intenso, retumbando en sus oídos dañados por las bombas. A medida que se acercaban hacia la puerta entre abierta al final del pasillo su corazón empezó a palpitar mucho más de prisa. Hermione se empezaba a cuestionar si en realidad deseaba tanto saber quien o que hacia ese sonido. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo bien, o echarse para atrás, pues la puerta fue abierta de par en par en menos de un parpadeo y alguien apareció, cargando un arma entre las manos.

- ¡Joder! -El chico enfundó el arma nuevamente, con una expresión de alivio en su rostro- Así que ya se despertaron.

Tanto Hermione como Luna se quedaron sin aliento, les tomó unos buenos segundos volver a conectar todo tipo de pensamientos coherentes hasta que por fin la castaña habló.

- ¿Harry Potter?


	4. Alter-egos

Este mensajito será corto, lo prometo. Solo quiero agradecer a las dos personitas que están leyendo la novela, muchas gracias n_n! y que seguiré subiendola. Sé que por los momentos no tiene muchos lectores, o reviews, pero de verdad me gusta como quedó está novela y sé que la sigo subiendo, quizás le den una oportunidad. ¡Aquí va el siguiente cap! Besos.

**Capitulo 4.**  
**Alter-egos.**

El olor a huevos revueltos, tocineta recién hecha, jugo fresco de mora y pan les hizo un hueco en el estomago al instante. Parecía que la última vez que tuvieron comida en sus bocas hubiera sido hace siglos. Tenían la boca y las manos ocupadas, intentando engullir todo lo que había en el plato, con cada bocado que daban mejoraban poco a poco. Luna había leido una vez que el ser humano solo puede soportar una semana sin comer; aunque ella solo llevaba dos días, se encontraba hambrienta. Ninguna de las dos se molestó en hablar, no hacia falta. Estaban sentadas sobre unas destartaladas sillas que amenazaban con caerse junto a una mesa que sostenía el resto de la comida. Algún día sus madres les dijeron que nunca aceptaran nada de un extraño, pero después de todo, el que preparó todo aquello no era ningún extraño.  
Harry Potter bebió un sorbo de café negro y amargo sin retirar la vista de las chicas. Le llevó meses acostumbrarse a la soledad, a tener que desayunar, almorzar o cenar sin nadie más que su propia sombra. Sabía que no debía quejarse, era uno de los pocos afortunados que tenía asegurada sus tres comidas diarias, sin embargo, cambiaria cualquier banquete por un par de horas de charla amena. No estaba solo allí, conocía a más personas, era cierto, pero sí se sentía solo. Eran dos cosas completamente diferentes y ahora lo entendía. La soledad fue algo a lo que, sin duda, le costó acostumbrarse, pero lo logró. Vivía de su instinto, de sus agallas. Así que, tenerlas a ellas dos desayunando frente a él era algo fuera de lo común, que estaba disfrutando por el momento.  
Hermione estiró la mano para agarrar el vaso lleno de jugo y tomar un sorbo. La comida le sabía a cielo puro, pero necesitaba empezar a hacer preguntas. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, no supo que decir. Luna tragó rápido y fue la primera en hablar.

- ¿Eres Harry Potter? ¿El Harry Potter que estudia con nosotras? -Preguntó; su plato ya estaba completamente vacío así que fijó su atención en el pelinegro.

Él asintió con la cabeza por cuarta vez.

- El mismo. -Les aseguró nuevamente.  
- Estás mintiendo. -Esta vez Hermione si consiguió articular palabra- No eres él, no puedes ser él. Harry Potter estaba con nosotras antes que todo pasara... -La castaña frunció el seño- ¡Él, tu... Él me gritó antes de entrar a biología!  
- ¿Biología? Hace cuatro meses que no sé nada de esa clase. -Dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luna observó su piel tersa y levemente dañada por el sol, así como también las casi invisibles líneas de cortes pasados. De repente, el pelinegro le pareció diez años mayor de lo que era. Negó con la cabeza, algo no iba bien entre todo eso. Nada, en realidad.

- ¿Cuales son nuestros nombres? -Preguntó la rubia.- No nos has llamado por nuestro nombre.

A Harry pareció algo sorprendido por la repentina desconfianza, pero se recuperó al instante. Tomó un sorbo más de café antes de levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba.

- Tú te llamas Luna Lovegood. -Dijo. Su voz era lenta, suave, tersa. Señaló rápidamente a la rubia- Te sentabas a cuatro puestos delante de mí. Y tú -Miró a Hermione, clavando su mirada en sus ojos castaños- Eres Hermione Granger. Me sentaba detrás de ti en todas las clases. Ambas se la pasan juntas, todo el tiempo. ¿Qué más quieren que les diga para que me crean?

Ambas se habían quedado con la sangre fría en las venas al escuchar su respuesta: Era él. Era el mismo Harry Potter que una vez se copió de Luna en un examen de física, el mismo que todas las clases de deporte hablaba al menos diez minutos con Hermione. El mismo que se la pasaba riendo todo el tiempo. Pero había cambiado tanto... Se veía mucho más fuerte, más serio. Implacable. Hermione se percató de que por alguna razón estaba llorando y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? -La voz le flaqueó, pero no le importaba- ¿Desde hace cuanto estás en este...?  
- Mundo. -Harry se pasó una mano por los cabellos oscuros como la noche- Llevo ya unos cuatro meses en este lugar. Terminé aquí de la misma manera que ustedes, alguien me trajo.  
- ¿Alguien te trajo? -Luna lo miró incrédula.  
- No puedes entrar a este mundo si alguien no te llama, o te busca. Hasta lo que sé, esta es otra dimensión, otra que no nos pertenece. Alguien me buscó y me trajo aquí, igual que a ustedes.  
- ¿Quién? -Preguntó Hermione.  
- Ustedes. -Harry hizo una pausa, soltó un largo suspiro, preparándose para contar todo lo que sabía y continuó- Todos existimos en estos mundos... Alternos. Ustedes en existen en este mundo también, mismo nombre, estructura física, idénticos por fuera, pero por dentro son todo lo contrario. Como un álter ego. Y ellas las arrastraron a ustedes hasta aquí.

Era como estar encerrados en una burbuja que los aislara del resto del mundo. Ambas se encontraban completamente absortas en el relato del chico. ¿Cómo era posible todo aquello? Ni en sus fantasías más retorcidas podrían haberse imaginado tal cosa.

- ¿Por qué hicieron eso? -Luna se retorció en su asiento, repentinamente se sentía inquieta.  
- No puedes distorsionar el orden. Sí sacas a una persona de su mundo, tienes que introducir a otra. Ustedes están aquí porque ellas están allá. -Harry empezó a caminar por la cocina- Quieren algo, pero no sé que es.  
- ¿Cómo...? -Hermione también se había levantado- ¿Cómo nos encontraste?

El chico dejó su caminar frenético cuando escuchó la pregunta de ella y volteó para mirarla. Hermione también se percató de la dureza y firmeza que había adquirido su mirada. Tanto, que le recorrió un escalofrió a lo largo de la columna.

- Aquí hay toque de queda. No se supone que nadie debe salir después que se pone el sol, atacan los puntos donde ven movimiento. Todo este lugar esta custodiado. Y si no eres de aquí o no sabes lo que sucede, te capturan. -Hizo una pequeña pausa- No siempre bombardean, no lo hacen a menos que halla movimiento. Desde hace un mes hago la misma rutina, dejo en varias casas agua, comida y una vela especial, de esas que nunca se apagan por causas naturales. Si son aliados, apagan la vela como mensaje de que llegaron sanos. Cuando las vi entrar no sabía que eran ustedes, y al ver que no seguían la señal entré. Luego las identifiqué y las dormí para poder traerlas hasta acá, ambas estaban moribundas cuando las encontré.  
- Harry... -Dijeron al unísono, pero el chico levantó la mano.  
- No me tienen que agradecer, aún falta un largo camino. -Se acercó a ellas, retiró los platos y los dejó en el fregadero- Hay que buscarles ropa, y enseñarles el lugar antes de seguir moviéndonos.  
- ¿Hacia donde? -Preguntó Hermione, levantándose de un saltito.  
- Ya verán. 


	5. El Refugio

**Capitulo 5.**  
**El Refugio.**

Hermione se observó en el espejo lleno de manchas del pequeño baño. Había hecho lo mejor que pudo con su camisa del Instituto, le arrancó las mangas tal y como Harry le indicó que hiciera así como también desgarró la falda unos centímetros, para que no se enganchara con nada. Luna había hecho exactamente lo mismo, mientras se cortaba de un tirón la manga derecha de su camisa se imaginó las cosas que su madre le diría si la pudiera ver. "Esa es una camisa costosa, ¿Qué te pasa?" . Un pequeño escalofrío la recorrió al pensar en su madre, pero apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza cuando Hermione soltó un largo suspiro.

- ¿También te parece irreal? -Preguntó la rubia, amarrando su cabello en una coleta. Hermione asintió.

- Demasiado.

- ¿Ya están listas?

Harry golpeteó con suavidad el marco desbaratado de la puerta para anunciar su presencia en el baño. Ambas se giraron al mismo tiempo y sin decir más asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro ladeó la comisura de la boca en una sonrisa de medio lado antes de agregar.

- Vale, vamos entonces.

Ellas salieron unos pasos más atrás que el chico atravesando el angosto pasillo que dirigía hasta la salita de la casa. Mientras recorrían eso se percataron de una cosa: No había fotos. Retratos, pinturas absurdas que suelen estar en todas las casas, era totalmente impersonal. La idea perturbó a Hermione, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer preguntas pues en un momento ya se encontraban afuera. A diferencia de ellas dos con sus molestos y deformados uniformes del Instituto Harry iba vestido con un jean negro, camisa y chaqueta del mismo color. La chaqueta mostraba desgaste en los hombros y codos, pero en realidad solo le daba un toque único. El corazón se les detuvo cuando pudieron ver como era todo fuera de las paredes de la casa.

La noche en que fueron transportadas allí no tuvieron tiempo ni ganas de ver absolutamente nada de lo que las rodeaba, y ahora que podían, el dolor las invadía por cada vena del cuerpo. Las casas estaban destrozadas, algunas yacían en cenizas en el suelo, otras apenas se mantenían de pie. El césped lucía un color marrón pajizo, efecto de la falta de cuidado, no había plantas, al menos no vivas en toda la cuadra donde se encontraban. Empezaron a caminar cuando Harry lo hizo y a medida que avanzaban, peor se ponía. Más de una vez apartaron la mirada, centrandose en el cielo, que era la única cosa que aún no estaba destruida. Siguieron caminando en completo silencio durante dos cuadras más hasta que el ojiverde se detuvo.

- ¿Qué sucede? -Luna tomó por instinto el brazo de su amiga. Ambas miraron expectativas al chico.

- ¿Viste a alguien? -Susurró Hermione.

- Esperen unos segundos aquí, ¿Vale? No se muevan. -Dijo Harry, dando unos pasos hacia un callejón.

- ¡Harry no nos dejes aqu...!

Pero ya era muy tarde, Harry se había escabullido hacia el interior del callejón. Un ansiedad creciente las invadió, estaban paradas en el medio de una calle completamente abandonada, eran blanco fácil. Hermione odió momentáneamente al chico por haberlas abandonado así, sin razón alguna en medio de un lugar que no conocían. Pasearon la mirada por la calle, a simple vista parecía vacía.

- No me quiero quedar aquí. -Luna negó con la cabeza, haciendo que sus cabellos rubios se movieran- Todo está tan...

- Destruido. -Completó Hermione con un largo suspiro- ¿Qué pasó aquí?

- No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, Harry tiene que decirnos. ¿Cierto? Él debe saber. -La chica ladeó la cabeza hacia el callejón- Vamos a buscarlo.

- Pero él dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.

Luna estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responderle cuando un sonido estridente le llegó a los oídos. Fue tan fuerte, tan de repente que les erizó cada vello del cuerpo. Ambas se giraron al instante, con perfectos movimientos coordinados hacia el punto más lejano, donde segundos antes estaba la casa de donde habían salido. Ahora solo ardía en llamas desde los cimientos. La visión se les hacía tan irreal, tan lejana que les llevó varios segundos asimilar que si se hubieran tardado siquiera cinco minutos más allá adentro, la bomba las hubiera arrastrado a ellas también.

- Al callejón, ya. -Murmuró Luna, jalando del brazo a su mejor amiga.

Hermione no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, se giró en redondo y corrió hacia el callejón. Solo se encontraba a unas tres casas de distancia de ellas, pero les pareció infinito recorrer esa tramo. La sombra del lugar las envolvió al entrar, hacía una extraña corriente de aire allí adentro. Una explosión un poco más cercana les hizo correr aún más adentro. Sentía la vena palpitarles en el cuello, llenándolas de adrenalina. No pensaban en otra cosa más que en correr. Pero un cuerpo alto y ancho se atravesó en su camino.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame ya! -Vociferó Hermione, dando puñetazos a la figura sin asestar ninguno.

- ¡Eh, para! Joder, ¿No les dije que se quedaran donde estaban? -Harry detuvo los puños de Hermione con sus manos y miró a Luna sobre la cabeza de su amiga- ¿Qué no pueden seguir órdenes?

- ¡Y que nos tragara el fuego, claro! ¿Qué no escuchaste las explosiones? -Gritó Luna, en un ataque de histeria.

El chico soltó a Hermione, quien se frotó las muñecas cuando estuvo suelta. Miró con desconcierto por fuera del callejón antes de regresar con paso apresurado y empujarlas suavemente por la espalda.

- Entren, ya, entren. -Las apremió, dándoles pequeños empujoncitos.

Hermione estuvo a punto de gritarle que no había hacia donde ir hasta que se fijó en una puerta de acero entre abierta. Entró seguida de su amiga y más atrás Harry, quien se encargó de cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Adentro todo estaba completamente a oscuras, una oscuridad tan densa y profunda que Luna llegó a sentir pequeños ataques de pánico, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Harry sacó una linterna del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la encendió, iluminando el pasillo.

- ¿A donde nos llevas? -Preguntó Hermione, agachando la cabeza para pasar debajo de una viga caída.

- Solo sigan el rastro, vamos, rápido. -Murmuró Harry, alumbrándoles el camino con la luz de la linterna.

Las chicas no cuestionaron su mando e hicieron caso. Parecía que caminaban por un pasillo interminable repleto de puertas cerradas. El lugar olía a moho y una mezcla de queso podrido con aromatizante desgastado, no era nada agradable y se intensificaba a medida que caminaban, más no dijeron nada al respecto. Harry se adelantó cuando parecieron llegar al final de todo y abrió una puerta que daba a unas escaleras. Esta vez bajó el primero y las esperó en el primer rellano. Siguieron bajando al menos cuatro series de escaleras con escalones que crujían al pisar. Luna soltó un largo suspiro, el calor la estaba sofocando. Se detuvieron al final de un corto pasillo, donde acaban las escaleras. Frente a ellos se encontraba otra puerta de acero.

Harry tocó cuatro veces la puerta, esperó dos segundos e hizo una complicada serie de toques seguidos antes de apartarse. Las chicas empezaban a creer que aquello era absurdo, que nunca les abrirían, cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Bienvenidas al refugio.

Un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos café les sonrió a los tres. Harry pasó primero con paso confiado y le palmeó el hombro.

- Vale Neville, no es momento para presentaciones. Necesitan ropa, y comida.

Era como estar en algún tipo de ciudad subterránea, en un tipo de habitación gigante de cuatro paredes y un techo de cemento. Ante sus ojos diferentes carpas se extendían a lo largo y ancho del lugar, personas caminaban de aquí para allá, con las manos llenas de bolsas. El lugar estaba iluminado por bombillas desnudas que le proporcionaban un brillo mortecino a la piel de los demás. Era bastante obvio que se encontraban bajo tierra, sin embargo no podían evitar preguntarse como habrían hecho todo aquello. Caminaron absortas en las personas, en las diferentes estaciones que tenía el lugar, en el rubio que ahora hablaba con Harry. Luna intentó recordar su nombre pero no lo consiguió, apenas y lo había escuchado. Él y Harry hablaban rápidamente sobre algo que no llegó a escuchar, dejándolas atrás.

- Ha... Harry. -Hermione le toqueteó el hombro, llamando su atención- ¿Te molestaría contarnos que es todo esto?

- ¿Qué? Ah, el refugio. -Detuvieron su caminata y el castaño asintió con la cabeza- Adelante, Neville, diles tú.

Ambas chicas dirigieron su mirada al castaño, el cual frunció el ceño. Ellas también necesitaban saber que estaba pasando, en donde estaban y que harían allí, no era justo que Harry se guardara toda la información para él solo.

- Este es un lugar clandestino. -Comenzó a decir, despeinándose el cabello- No sabemos cuanta gente hay allá afuera, así que intentamos esparcir el rumor poco a poco de que pueden llegar hasta aquí. Les ofrecemos refugio, agua, comida, medicamentos por dos días máximos antes de dejarlas salir.

- Eso es maravilloso. -Luna de repente había recobrado cierta esperanza- ¿Si les ofrecen todo, por que la gente no se queda?

Neville soltó un largo suspiro, no le gustaba hablar mucho sobre esa parte.

- No podemos. Intentamos ayudar a la mayor cantidad de personas, pero nuestros recursos no alcanzan y si queremos ayudar si quiera una vez a cada persona, solo pueden quedarse por dos días. -Dijo antes de ladear la mirada- No es mucho, pero es algo.

- ¿De donde sacan los recurs...? -Luna se cayó al ser interrumpida por Harry.

- Bien, ya avisé de nuestra estadía. Más tarde les damos un tour por el lugar, ahora necesitamos conseguirles ropa. -Anunció el ojiverde, nuevamente adoptando el rol de líder.

Al instante volvieron a dejarlas fuera de su conversación. Cotillearon sobre algo tan rápidamente que les fue imposible entender una palabra y se volvieron, Harry señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a Hermione.

- Vamos, tu vienes conmigo. -Dijo, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero ella no se movió.

- ¿Y Luna? No piensas dejarla sola otra vez... -Comenzó, pero Neville alzó la mano.

- Ella viene conmigo; no te preocupes. -El castaño dirigió su mirada hacía Luna- Vamos.

Ambas se dedicaron una rápida mirada silenciosa que decía "Nos vemos en unos minutos" antes de separarse con su respectivo guía. Hermione siguió camino abajo a Harry, el cual tenía pisadas tan largas y rápidas que tuvo que trotar para alcanzarlo. Por otro lado, Luna siguió a Neville por el camino contrario, de regreso a la entrada. Se sentía rara sin su amiga, incompleta por alguna razón; quizás porque lo único que se sentía real entre todo aquello era tener a su mejor amiga allí.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -Preguntó el chico antes de detenerse ante una cortina corrida.

- ¿Perdón? -Luna ladeó la cabeza, se había distraído- Ah, me llamo Luna. -Intentó sonreír, pero fue inútil.

- Te puede parecer tonto que intente presentarme, pero algo tiene que seguir siendo normal entre tanto caos. Por cierto, soy Neville. -Dijo antes de correr la cortina.

Luna alzó la cabeza, lo que se encontraba delante de ella era una ducha, o lo más parecido. Una tubería rota a la mitad rociaba agua hacia un hueco más profundo hecho en el suelo, tapizado con un material liso que no supo reconocer. A los lados había varios tipos de jabón, así como toallas descoloridas. Ella volteó la mirada hacia el chico, incrédula.

- No puedo... No pretenderás que me bañe así, la gente está por todos lados. -Murmuró. La idea de que alguien la viera la aterrorizaba.

- Yo me aseguraré de que nadie te vea, además, Harry me dio ordenes de que te ducharas, necesitas estar limpia y descansada. -Algo en la voz del castaño hizo que ella confiara en lo que decía.

- Si abres esa cortina, te mato. -Dijo antes de correr la misma de un tirón.

Se desvistió lentamente antes de abrir el tosco grifo de la ducha y entrar en ella. Al principio trató de no mojarse el cabello, pero desistió y se metió de lleno en la ducha. ¿Desde hace cuanto no se duchaba? Se sentía siglos desde que el agua no la había refrescado de esa manera.

Por otro lado Hermione seguía con paso callado a Harry. El pelinegro saludaba a alguien cada diez pasos que daba, y ella se limitaba a mirarlo. No parecía el mismo Harry Potter que estudiaba con ella, que era tan alegre, tan despreocupado de la vida. Sin duda, este mundo le había otorgado una dureza exterior extraordinaria.

- ¿Estás asustada? -La pregunta del chico la tomó por sorpresa, al igual que se detuviera de súbito, haciéndola tropezar- Eh, tranquila.

Hermione se alejó de él, recuperando el equilibrio y asintió con la cabeza, aunque al instante sus lágrimas la delataron. No sabía exactamente porque lloraba, pero una vez que empezaron a rodar por su mejilla no pudo detenerlas. Eso tomó completamente desprevenido a Harry, no se esperaba que se pusiera así. El ojiverde se acercó a ella, primero con cuidado y luego, cuando se aseguró que no explotaría ante su tacto, la abrazó. Era un abrazo cualquiera, incluso extraño para ella, pero la reconfortó.

- Estoy asustada hasta los huesos, a decir verdad. -Dijo entre hipeos al tiempo que hundía un poco el rostro en su hombro.

- Yo... Yo estaba así, los primeros días. Peor que tu en realidad, así que tranquila, suéltalo. -Él no era precisamente el mejor consolando a las personas, pero lo intentó.

Hermione soltó una risa suave y se alejó de él para limpiar sus lágrimas saladas con el dorso de su mano. Tomó un largo y profundo suspiro antes de asentir con la cabeza, ahora más calmada.

- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó cuando Harry pasó a través de una carpa extendida hacia otro pasillo artificial del lugar.

- Se puede decir que un tipo de tienda... -El pelinegro caminó de aquí para allá entre los montones de ropa- Necesitas un par de jeans y una camisa. Y zapatos, aunque esos son bastante difíciles de conseguir.

Unas cuantas horas después ambas se encontraban bañadas, alimentadas por segunda vez y vestidas con nuevas ropas. Tanto Neville como Harry les habían conseguidos un par de jeans oscuros y camisetas manga larga a cada una respectivamente. Las camisas les quedaban un poco grandes a ambas, sin embargo no les importó; la sensación de estar limpias y sin mugre en su piel era suficiente. Luna se terminó de calzar la botas anchas que Neville le consiguió y se las amarró lo mejor que pudo, eran dos tallas más grande que la suya. Su cabello rubio ya empezaba a esponjarse debido a la humedad allí abajo así que se amarró una coleta. Hermione terminó de colocarse el zapato derecho antes de girarse para mirar a su amiga.

- Entonces... Ya se siente real, ¿No es cierto? -Murmuró la chica, acostándose de espaldas en el suelo.

- Ahora que no tengo el uniforme, sí. -Luna soltó un suspiro y se tiró al lado de su mejor amiga- ¿En que rayos estamos metidas?

- No lo sé. -Hermione soltó una suave risa para no llorar y apretó la mano de su amiga- Pero al menos no estamos solas, tenemos a Harry, a Neville...

Un sonido suave, como una alarma sin baterías las interrumpió. Ambas se levantaron de un saltito y corrieron la cortina que separaba su pequeño recuadro del resto del lugar subterráneo. Al parecer la alarma no indicaba nada malo o fuera de lo común pues el resto de las personas salieron con tranquilidad de donde estaban y empezaron a caminar hacia al frente. Ellas hicieron lo mismo, siguiendo a los demás hasta que llegaron a un sitio sin cortinas o carpas abiertas, solo un basto lugar central sin nada obstruyendo el paso. Todas las personas se sentaron en el suelo, así que ellas también siguieron el ejemplo. A los pocos minutos Harry apareció; el también olía a jabón.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? -Murmuró Hermione, Luna ladeó la cabeza para poder verlo también.

- No, es como un estilo de ritual. Al final del día todos se sientan aquí, dicen alguna plegaria, guardamos un minuto de silencio y vamos a dormir. -Respondió el chico.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y con el mayor respeto posible se unieron a los demás. Al menos, pensaron, tenían un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche.


	6. El grupo

**Capitulo 6.**  
**El grupo.**

Despertar sin la luz del sol era un sentimiento al que no era fácil acostumbrarse. Sentían que apenas se habían cerrado los ojos cinco minutos antes cuando ya estaban despiertas nuevamente. Todo a su alrededor estaba en movimiento, ellas eran las dos únicas personas del lugar que seguían tendidas en el suelo. Hacia un frío que se les hizo difícil de explicar, ¿Cómo era siquiera posible que hiciera frío bajo tierra?

Luna apurruñó los ojos al tiempo que se levantaba de un pequeño y lento movimiento. Podía escuchar los pasos de las personas fuera de la carpa, el mismo sonido medio apagado de la noche anterior sonó, esta vez un poco más fuerte, cosa que hizo que Hermione terminara de levantarse. Era extraño levantarse completamente vestidas, con jean, camisas y medias, en vez de con su una pijama habitual. Ya que usar un pijama era un gusto que no se podían dar.

- Hola. -Saludó la rubia, soltando un prolongado bostezo.

- Hey. -Hermione sonrió aún medio adormilado antes de levantar la vista hacia el techo- ¿Ya es de día?

- Eso parece.

Ambas se recogieron el cabello en una coleta antes de dedicarse a colocarse las botas color negro. Hermione estaba terminando de amarrar las trenzas del zapato izquierdo cuando alguien abrió la cortina de la carpa. Cuando voltearon la mirada, Harry las saludó con un rápido movimiento de manos. El chico estaba descansado, limpio y se le notaba en la sonrisa que les ofreció a ambas.

- ¿Cómo durmieron, chicas? -Preguntó, cerrando la cortina.

- Bien. -Respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo. Luego Hermione volvió a preguntar- ¿Ya amaneció?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- Son alrededor de las seis y veinte, ya la gente lleva despierta un buen rato. -Comentó, despeinándose el cabello con las manos.

- Pero nosotras nos acabamos de despertar... -Comenzó Luna, pero el chico negó con la cabeza.

- No hacia falta que se levantaran. El primer timbre suele ser solo para las personas que deben irse.

Apenas tres segundos después de que Harry terminara de hablar alguien más entró en la carpa. Esta vez era Neville, el castaño sostenía una taza destartalada de café en la mano. También saludó con una media sonrisa en los labios antes de entregarle la taza a Harry.

- Toma, es el último que queda. -Le palmeó el hombro al chico antes de mirarlas- ¿Listas?

- ¿Listas para qué? -Preguntó la castaña, confundida.

- Ah, cierto, se me olvidó. -Harry tragó apresuradamente más de la mitad del contenido de la taza antes de agregar- Hoy el grupo de exploración saldrá, y como no pienso dejarlas solas, ustedes también vendrán.

Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar que se supone que harían allá afuera pero el pelinegro se le adelantó a la pregunta.

- Les digo después de que va todo, pero ahora necesitan salir a comer, o iremos retrasados.

Sin añadir nada más los cuatro salieron de la apretada carpa. Las chicas los siguieron como unas sombras hasta que llegaron a lo más parecido a un comedor que había. No sabían como, pero había comida por montones, y no de las enlatadas. Comida de verdad. Desde varios tipos de pan, jugos, frutas, queso, hasta salchichas. El estomago les rugió suavemente a medida que se servían un poco de todo, sin abusar y se sentaban en una de las múltiples mesas a desayunar. En ese momento no había casi nadie comiendo además de ellas, los demás ya se encontraban haciendo otras cosas. Como le había dicho Harry: Todos allí llevaban rato despiertos. Cuando terminaron de comer fueron arrastradas inmediatamente hacia una de las tiendas más grandes. Era de color rojo intenso y se encontraba alejada de las demás; adentro de la misma cabían sin problema diez personas de un metro ochenta levantadas. Cuando entraron justo detrás de Harry y Neville se percataron de que no eran los únicos. Allí adentro se encontraban cuatro personas más, todos vestidos casi exactamente igual al pelinegro: Chaqueta y jean negro acompañado de una camisa cuyo color ya se había desgastado. Todos murmuraban algo en voz baja, obviamente discutían sobre un tema en común, pero ellas solo eran capaces de captar pequeños pedazos de la conversación.

- Ya aquí vimos la semana pasada, ¿Cuál es el punto de volver allí? -Preguntó una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios ceniza que le caían libre por la espalda.

- Buscar por respuestas, no podemos dejar un mensaje y no ir a... -Un hombre calvo discutía acaloradamente con ella, pero la rubia negó con la cabeza.

- ¡Ya hemos ido dos veces, es zona muerta! -Chilló- ¡No tiene sentido gastar energías y recursos en ese lugar!

- ¿Y tu sugieres ir aquí? -Junto a ellos había un mapa abierto, el hombre calvo lo señaló- Es ridículo, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay siquiera gente allí?

- ¿Qué te hace creer que encontraremos respuestas en el otro sitio? -Preguntó la rubia. El hombre se puso rojo en un segundo.

- Chayene...

Comenzó, hablando entre dientes para reprimir la rabia o quizás ira, pero en ese instante Neville se entrometió.

- Tyron tiene razón, no tiene nada de malo revisar allí. Luego doblamos por aquí y nos encontramos con la otra mitad del grupo. Así no perdemos la luz del día. -Comentó mientras su dedo iba de un lado al otro sobre el mapa.- ¿Te parece, Harry?

- Por mi no hay problema, además, es zona conocida. -Agregó el pelinegro.

Las otras dos personas, dos hombres idénticos, que Hermione etiquetó como gemelos asintieron con la cabeza sin agregar nada a la discusión. Neville sonrió y recogió el mapa de la mesa, enrollándolo.

- Vale, entonces. Chayanne, Fred y George ustedes tres irán al punto uno. -Dijo el castaño, señalándolos a medida que los nombraba- Harry, Tyron y yo iremos al otro. Tenemos exactamente hasta las cuatro de la tarde para encontrarnos en la plaza central, ¿Entendido? No se separen de su grupo, ni entren a lugares peligrosos, limitémonos a dejar señales.

El hombre calvo de repente pareció percatarse de la presencia de las dos chicas. Primero las miró con extraña curiosidad hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida las había visto. Volteó rápidamente hacia Harry.

- ¿Quienes son ellas? -Soltó. Su tono denotaba más curiosidad que hostilidad.

- Hermione y Luna -Las señaló con un ladeo de cabeza- Vendrán con nosotros, son mis acompañantes el día de hoy.

- Espero que estén preparadas entonces. -Les dijo el hombre, con una amable sonrisa.

Las chicas seguían perdidas entre tanto alboroto. Hermione atajó en el aire el bolso azul y pesado que Harry les aventó y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Podrías, por el amor a tu vida, decirnos que haremos? -Preguntó- Porque esto de andar de aquí para allá sin saber nada...

- No es divertido. -Concluyó Luna.

- Saldremos a buscar sobrevivientes. A explorar que hay allá afuera, y ver si algunas de las casas que acomodamos fueron ocupadas, lo que sería buena señal -Harry acomodó su propio bolso antes de agregar- Dos cosas: No se separen de Neville ni de mí. Y no pierdan ese bolso.


	7. Misión suicida

**Capítulo 7.**

**Una misión suicida.**

El sonido de sus pasos era sigiloso, quizás esa era la razón por la cual todo el mundo utilizaba el mismo tipo de botas con suela ancha y plana. Al salir del refugio les envolvió un aire con un olor mezclado de cenizas, tormenta y putrefacción. Luna se llevó la mano a la cara, tapándose tanto la nariz como la boca al sentir el nauseabundo olor. Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero los demás simplemente siguieron caminando, acostumbrados al aroma. Arriba de ellos, un cielo lleno de nubes grises les cubría la cabeza, uno que otro débil rayo de sol se filtraba por aquí y por allá, pero el paisaje era bastante triste.  
Caminaron en silencio, aunque no sabrían decir si era por precaución o sencillamente porque no se les apetecía hablar. De una u otra manera, caminaron en completo silencio unas tres manzanas. Las calles seguían como las recordaban antes de entrar al refugio: Vacías, destruidas y llenas de escombros. Se les hacía algo difícil caminar entre las calles con tantas cosas regadas en el suelo, pero no se quejaron, al menos no estaban solas.  
Cada cuanto Harry o Neville miraban sobre sus hombros, asegurándose de que les seguían. Doblaron en lo que debería haber sido un antiguo boulevard, una calle larga con varias tiendas desalojadas a los costados y se detuvieron en el centro del mismo. Las chicas apresuraron el paso para poder ser parte de la conversación también. Neville hurgó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta sacar un reloj pequeño del mismo.

- Vale son las ocho en punto. Tenemos hasta las cuatro de la tarde para regresar aquí. -Señaló el punto donde se encontraban en el mapa y luego señaló los dos extremos- No se salgan de este perímetro, y por el amor de dios, no se separen.  
- Como si alguna vez lo hubiéramos hecho. -Respondió Fred, uno de los gemelos.  
- Deja de preocuparte. -Dijo el otro, mirando también su reloj- ¡Chayanne, vámonos!

La mujer rubia asintió con la cabeza y soltó la pequeña flor blanca con la que había estado distraída antes de salir disparada a paso rápido justo detrás de los gemelos. Los cinco los miraron alejarse por la calle paralela al boulevard hasta que desaparecieron, entonces Tyron chocó las palmas en un aplauso.

- No nos quedemos aquí, aún falta camino por recorrer. -Dijo, aferrándose a las tiras de su bolso.  
- Tyron, no vamos solos, no podemos ir tan rápido. -Comentó Harry al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza hacia las chicas- ¿Recuerdas?  
- Para tu información. -Luna dio un paso hacia adelante, meneando la rubia cabellera- No tienes que "Ir despacio" por nosotras, tonto.

Y dicho esto se colocó a la par con Tyron, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa burlona al castaño antes de ponerse en marcha. Harry miró algo confuso a Hermione, no se esperaba que la chica reaccionara de aquella manera. Neville también soltó una risa disimulada al tiempo que emprendía marcha, alcanzándolos en menos de seis segundos.

- ¿Qué? -Hermione se encogió de hombros ante la mirada del castaño- Nunca le digas a una chica que no puede hacer algo.  
- Gracias por el consejo. -Murmuró Harry, poniéndose en marcha.

A diferencia de los gemelos y Chayanne ellos siguieron caminando por el boulevard hasta el final del mismo. Cruzaron a la izquierda, siguieron por esa dirección unas dos cuadras antes de doblar nuevamente a la derecha. Hermione se sentía sofocada, no por la caminata, pues no estaba cansada, sino por la increíble humedad en el aire. Las nubes se alzaban sobre sus cabezas, amenazando cada vez más con dejar caer una impasible tormenta. Unos pasos más adelante de ella se encontraba Tyron a la cabeza y un poco más atrás del calvo hombre, Neville y Luna. Su amiga aún conservaba una expresión de seriedad digna de cualquier agente de la CIA. Sabía como era ella, si le decían que no podía hacer algo, lo hacía hasta que le salía a la perfección.

- No tienes que tomarte a Harry tan en serio. -Murmuró Neville, golpeándola suavemente con el hombro.  
- Yo no me lo tomé en serio. -Comentó la rubia, con la mirada clavada al frente.  
- Vamos, no estamos acostumbrados a estar junto a chicas. Es normal. -Neville sonrió con una de esas sonrisas despreocupadas que no cuadraban con el resto del paisaje.

Luna intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo, seguir con la mirada fija en la espalda de Tyron pero se le fue inevitable hacerlo cuando escuchó el tono de su voz. Ladeó la cabeza e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para devolverle la sonrisa.

- Lo intentaré.

Dejaron atrás la zona e edificios residenciales para adentrarse a lo que parecía una urbanización, que en sus tiempos, debió haber sido ocupada por gente rica. Las casas eran como bloques, sin ventanas aparentes, solo un macizo color blanco curtido por el sol, el tiempo y el polvo. A diferencia del resto de las casas algunas conservaban plantas, incluso rosales, sin embargo, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, Hermione estiró la mano para tomar una entre sus dedos y se percató de que eran artificiales. La soltó sin muchos ánimos y siguió adelante. Se detuvieron al pasar de largo la tercera casa de bloque.

- ¿Recuerdan cual de todas eran? Se me hacen idénticas. -Preguntó Harry, paseando la mirada.  
- La número cinco. -Respondió Tyron para luego señalarla- Solo dejamos agua y comida en esa.  
- Bien. Tyron ve con las chicas a revisar, Harry y yo dejaremos señales en dos de las casas y luego los alcanzamos. -Neville hizo una seña con la cabeza al pelinegro para que lo siguiera, pero Luna negó con la cabeza.  
- ¿Nos dejarán? Dijeron que no nos separáramos de... -Comenzó, pero el chico la cayó.  
- Es solo por unos minutos, grita si pasa algo. -Le guiñó el ojo y le dio la espalda, reuniéndose con su compañero.

Ambas chicas los miraron de mala gana, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de reclamarles pues Tyron las apremió con un silbido a que no se quedaran allí paradas. Echaron un rápido vistazo a los chicos antes de darles la espalda y seguir al hombre. Atravesaron el solitario camino de entrada hacia la casa-bloque. Hermione estuvo a punto de preguntar como rayos haría para entrar, pues no había ninguna puerta, más cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo la se levantó del suelo, dejando preveer una pequeña puerta donde antes no había nada. Tyron la abrió con confianza y esperó a que pasaran antes de cerrarla.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? -Preguntó la castaña, parándose derecha después de haber tenido que agacharse.  
- Tengo la llave. -Tyron oliscó una cosa cuadrada y pequeña, del tamaño de un pulgar.  
- ¿Tienes llave de todas estas casas? -Preguntó Luna.  
- No, claro que no. Solo de la mía.

Dicho esto cerró la puerta. Los tres se quedaron momentáneamente a oscuras mientras Tyron hurgaba en su bolso hasta encontrar un par de linternas. Encendió la suya, la cual proyectó una potente luz y le aventó la otra a Luna, la cual por suerte la atajó antes de que cayera. La casa, poseía dos pisos, y era completamente plateada por dentro. Desde los muebles aún semi intactos hasta las paredes. Tyron echó una rápida mirada, evaluando la amplía sala. Sus ojos parecían centellar.

- Hum. ¿Quieres que revisemos algo? -Preguntó Hermione después de varios segundos de silencio.  
- Ah, si, si. Revisen la cocina, yo subiré. -Tyron apuntó el haz de luz hacia la primera puerta- No se tarden mucho y no duden en gritar si ven algo extraño.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y dieron media vuelta sobre sus talones para dirigirse hacia la cocina al mismo tiempo en que Tyron subía los peldaños de la escalera. Empujaron suavemente la puerta para encontrarse con una cocina en perfecto estado, de color negro. Alumbraron toda la habitación para asegurarse de que no había nadie allí y una vez que lo hicieron se adentraron. Hermione soltó una exclamación al tropezarse con un gabinete abierto.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? -Luna la alumbró levemente con la linterna.  
- Si, si, es este estúpido bolso, no calculo bien la distancia con el y me tropiezo. -Comentó de mala gana. Hizo una mueca y se lo quitó, dejándolo sobre la repisa de la cocina.  
- ¿Harry no te dijo que nunca te lo quitaras? -Bromeó la chica, colocando cara de terror.  
- Claro, porque no es él el que lo tiene que cargar. -Hermione masajeó sus hombros antes de señalar- Mira, el agua.

La chica dirigió la luz hasta los dos botellones de agua: Estaban intactos. Nadie los había tocado lo que significaba con bastante claridad que ningún sobreviviente había estado allí; también, junto a los botellones, al otro costado de la mesa, yacía una vela moribunda a punto de apagarse. De repente se percató de lo sedienta que estaba, y al parecer Hermione pensaba lo mismo.

- ¿Crees que se molesten si tomamos un sorbo?  
- No creo, además, para eso está. -Luna se acercó al botellón más cercano, lo inclinó sobre el borde de la mesa y tomó un sorbo; su sed desapareció al tercer trago.

Hermione siguió su ejemplo e hizo lo mismo. Cuando terminaron sellaron nuevamente los botellones; apenas y se notaba la diferencia. Estaban a punto de salir de la cocina para avisarle a Tyron que allí no había nadie cuando un grito desgarrador inundó el aire. Salieron disparadas de la cocina, con la adrenalina a millón. Su primer instinto fue subir las escaleras y buscar al calvo hombre pero cuando quisieron subir una figura les tapó el camino. Luna gritó pero Hermione le cubrió la boca.

- ¡No grites, es Ty! -Dijo antes de retirar su mano.  
- ¿Tu gritaste así? -Soltó Luna, sin alzar la voz.  
- No, viene de afuera. -El rostro del hombre de repente se encontraba increíblemente pálido- Quédense aquí, no salgan a menos que yo se los indique.

El hombre sacó un instrumento afilado de su bolsillo y salió por la puerta con un sigilo digno de admirar. Afuera un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo, pero no duró mucho, pues otro grito, intensificado, llenó el aire. Ambas se miraron, no se podían quedar allí adentro sin hacer nada. Salieron de la casa, adentrándose en la lluvia que empezaba a reciar y lo que vieron sus ojos les dolió en lo más profundo de su alma.  
Neville se encontraba herido, no sabían de que, pero su pierna sangraba a barbaridades; estaba tirado de rodillas en el suelo y en sus brazos sostenía a una niña, de unos diez años, con la tez pálida. Tyron, el fue el que gritó la segunda vez. Abrazaba a la pequeña niña entre sollozos y gemidos, acariciándole el cabello.

- Lily, Lily... -Murmuraba.

Luna sintió el pánico correr por sus venas cuando su mirada tropezó con la de Neville; el chico estaba casi igual de pálido que la niña. Salió disparada hacia adelante, corriendo entre la lluvia para ayudarlo cuando otra figura salió desde más atrás. Harry. El pelinegro corría con tal velocidad que llegó al lado de Neville en una exhalación. Había algo extraño en él, algo que Luna no logró identificar pero Hermione si: Miedo.

- ¡Corre! ¡CORRE! -Gritó al tiempo que se tiraba junto a Neville e intentaba apartar a Tyron de ambos- Suéltala Tyron, está muerta.  
- ¡No voy a dejar a mi Lily! -Rugió el hombre, furioso.

Luna se congeló ante la imagen, parecía tan lejana, tan fantasiosa. Hermione se acercó e intentó jalarla, pero la chica no se movió, pronto Hermione se encontró también entre la confusión y el pánico.

- ¡Tienes que soltarla, está muerta! -Gritó Harry, dándole un empujón.- ¡No puede llevarnos a los cuatro, suéltala, Ty!

Pero el hombre se negó a escuchar. Entonces Neville se colocó aún más pálido. Se desmayaría, Luna sabía que él estaba a punto de desmayarse. En ese momento Harry le atinó una patada a Tyron y de un solo movimiento descolgó a la niña de los brazos de Neville. Alguien se acercaba por detrás, alguien increíblemente alto, pero solo Hermione lo vio y cuando trató de advertirle al castaño solo un grito leve salió de su garganta. Sin embargo, fue lo suficiente para que Harry se volteara.

- ¡Corre, ve por el bolso! -Le gritó Harry.

Hermione no podía; no podía moverse y dejarlo allí. El ojiverde hizo un rápido movimiento sacando algo de su propio bolso, algo que ellas no pudieron ver desde donde estaban. Hermione abrió la boca para gritarle, pero cuando logró emitir sonido; ya no estaban. Harry, Neville y Tyron desaparecieron.  
Entonces fue Luna quien reaccionó y jaló de un fuerte tirón de su amiga, haciéndola retroceder. Corrieron lo más fuerte que pudieron. La casa parecía increíblemente lejana de ellas. Entraron tumbando todo a su paso. ¿Donde demonios habían dejado el bolso? "_Piensa, Hermione, piensa_" se dijo la castaña, intentando mantener la calma. _En la cocina_. Corrió hacia allí seguida de Luna. Justo encima de la repisa de la cocina estaba su grande y pesado bolso azul. Las manos le temblaron cuando lo cogió y se tiró al suelo, intentando abrirlo. Un golpe sordo se escuchó desde afuera.

- ¡Vamos, apúrate! -Gritó Luna.

Hermione logró abrir el bolso y lo vació por completo en el suelo. Solo una cosa salió de él: Una esfera grande, transparente y pesada. Ambas la miraron incrédulas, ¿Qué rayos era eso? No tuvieron tiempo de respuesta, un segundo golpe las hizo temblar del miedo. Sin pensarlo Hermione giró un aro superpuesto que tenía la esfera y entonces el mundo desapareció, los colores se mezclaron, todo giró alrededor de ellas hasta que la negrura las envolvió. 


End file.
